The present disclosure relates to bone conduction speakers and bone conduction headphone devices.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-130334 discloses a bone conduction speaker and a bone conduction headphone device including a primary vibration transmitter which is placed on the side head of a user and transmits mechanical vibrations to the skull of the user, and an auxiliary vibration transmitter which is placed on the tragus of the user and transmits the mechanical vibrations to the tragus cartilage. The user can get deep bass sound without closing his or her ears.